Sonic X Season 4: The Infinite Saga
by MagolortheWizard127
Summary: 2 months after the defeat of the Metetex, Dr. Eggman is planning to conquer the world with the help of a familiar monster at the Earth's core. Meanwhile Sonic and Amy discover a mysterious ghost like ruby that has a devastating effect on Sonic. This is the start of a brand new adventure: A world adventure.
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

Episode 1: New Friends And Foes!

[I]Dr. Eggman's Fortress

[I]7:20 am

[I]2 months after the Defeat of the Meterex

In the depths of Dr. Eggman's Lair, the mad scientist was speaking to his two newest henchmen. Orbot and Cubot were to work alongside the other robots.

Dr. Eggman sighed with frustration as he tried to think of a way to take over this world, especially since the Meterex were no longer a threat. He was beginning to run out of ideas. However, That's when this conversation happened.

Orbot: I mean, have you ever thought of using the chaos emeralds against sonic?

Dr. Eggman: No, of course not! That would just backfire again besides the chaos emeralds don't have the power I need to take control of the Eggman Empire!

Cubot: You mean like a powerful monster?

Dr. Eggman: Of course! But where to find one that matches the strength of the emeralds? Come on, you two think!

Orbot: Well it obviously isn't going to be easy to find.

Cubot: Yeah, What do you expect? To find it at the center of the earth. Haha.

Dr Eggman was about to Slap Cubot but then he remembered something. Dr. Eggman then ordered his two henchmen out of the room to start working on his new evil plan. This plan would be perfect and would have enough power to conquer the world.

[B]Meanwhile With Sonic And Friends.

Sonic was running around like usual to escape Amy from hugging him to death. He didn't real feel all that hug affectionate. Especially since his best friend Tails is still saddened by a loss of his true love. Sonic couldn't understand how much more waiting until he could see Tails smiling again. As he was thinking this, he tripped on a mysterious object and fell onto the grass.

"Oof! What in the world did I trip on?" Sonic asked as he dusted himself off while Amy was catching up with him.

"Sonic! I missed you so much my sweet! I could-... What is that?" Amy said in awe. Sonic looked to where her eyes were fixed on and saw something that made his blood turn cold. A red ruby that mysterious glowed and glowed as he stared at it. Suddenly he felt like he was inside a vision... the homeworld Of him and friends were completed obliterated. Amy and Tails, arguably his two closest friends were screaming for help as they were engulfed into a black void of perpetual evil. Fire and piercing screams echoed through his head. There was a figure standing in front of Sonic, he somehow knew this figure was not friendly, the figure Spoke

"You failed them. Your friends are just an illusion to your pitiful suffering."

The figure kept repeating this until Sonic was out of the vision entirely, shaking with fears and not, wet tears streaming down his face. Amy saw his face and looked into his eyes, his eyes of pure fear, like a small child afraid of the dark. His bright green eyes were tinted grey with sorrow and fear. Amy somehow knew that why her friend was in fear was what he saw in that red ruby.

Amy spoke calmly, "Sonic. Please don't be afraid. Are you ok going home by yourself."

Sonic spoke in a hushed quiet tone, a tone of a shivering child, "Please don't leave me. Amy, I'm sorry for running away. I can't run away from anyone anymore, Please Forgive me."

Amy, taking that as a yes, took sonic hand and walked him back home.

End of Episode 1. Please Rate, Review, and Follow for more episodes.


	2. Episode 2: An Old Friend Returns

Comfort and Love

Amy Rose had always seen Sonic as her hero who could never be afraid. Little did Amy know what Sonic did in that Red Ruby. Sonic was currently staying in the guest bedroom of her little house. Amy decided to check how he had slept. Carefully opening the door, Amy tiptoed inside. She saw an adorable sight. Sonic was sleeping with a Smile on his face. He looked relaxed and completely at ease, contrary to what he felt the night before.

'Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping like that', Amy thought to herself.

She blushed as she placed her hand on Sonic's soft cheek. He, soon, opened his eyes, seeing his pink, cute bubbly friend smiling back at him. It felt like they were staring at each other for an eternity. Then, Sonic softly spoke.

"Amy, We need to talk? Is it okay if we can talk while taking a walk to Tails House. I think it's time we cheer him up."

Meanwhile with Tails

The young fox was inside his home. Sadly weeping, Even though it had been 2 months since the final battle with the Meterex, Tails still felt the same amount of pain just as much as that horrible day. The memory of him, saving the entire universe for everyone except for one person:

Her….

Cosmo was his true love and one of his best friends he had ever had. Cosmo sacrificed herself to save them all from the evil Dark Oak. Tails, slowly lifting his body up from his work chair, allowed himself to check up on his beloved seed.

While Tails was walking towards the room where seed resided in, he heard breathing coming from the room. Could it be an intruder in his humble house? He decided to carefully open the door as to just take a glance at what he was up against.  
In a span of a few seconds, Tails saw something, or rather, someone who he would have never expected to be in that room.

Cosmo was there. Cosmo was alive. She was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. Tails, frozen in awe and disbelief, slowly entered the room to see if it was really her. Cosmo slowly opened her eyes, and got up as if she had just slept from a light nap. Cosmo saw Tails, and Tails was tearing up with joy.

Cosmo then spoke, "Hello, Tails." Tails tried to get a few words out but all his instincts could do was to give her a great big hug.

"Cosmo, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't want to do what I did."

"What do you mean Tails?" Cosmo asked with a concerned look.

"I should've found another way to save you." Tails spoke softly.  
"Oh Don't worry Tails, I was a burden to you Any-" Cosmo was then cut off.

Tails stared directly at Cosmo with a caring but serious look. "Cosmo, listen to me. You were never a burden. In fact, You saved the Universe! You are one of the only people in my life who I would do anything to make happy."  
Cosmo asked, "Why do you say that Tails?"  
"Because I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul Cosmo!", exclaimed Tails. Cosmo just listened. "You were one of my greatest friends and I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I would dream of marrying you and calling you my beloved one. I still do because you are a kind, caring, beautiful, and great person on the inside and out! You helpedme during my difficult times and I began to develop well feelings for you. I wanted to tell you but I never got the chance! I am just really happy you are back Cosmo." Tails as he was crying hugged Cosmo.

Cosmo was blushing deeply, and then started to smile, "Well Tails, The reason I am back is because I asked my mother Earthia if I could be with the person I loved most. She agreed and gave me a new chance at life. She knows that you, Tails are a pure noble soul who will look after me. I love you too Tails with all my heart!"  
Cosmo returned the hug. Tails said, "Well, I can't wait for our time together Cosmo!"  
Cosmo giggled, "Well what are we waiting for Tails? Let's go tell the others."

The two held hands as they went to go find their friends.

Meanwhile On a Lost Planet in Space:

"Are you sure you can find them?" said a concerned voice. The 2 figures looked at the mysterious figure with a nodd.

"Yes, Blaze and I will not let you down. After All We will bring them to justice for the damaged they have done to their home planet and the planet egg." The figure smiled.

"Oh and Silver: Make sure to find all Six of them: Especially, their big red leader."

"Roger that. By the way, You never told us your name."

"Just call me Eraser D."

Thank you guys for your support! Remember! More reviews equals less wait time for chapters.


	3. Episode 3: Enter Infinite

Hello everyone! Thank You so much for your support of this story! I hope to make the next couples of episodes soon but it might be slightly delayed since I have to pass summer school. Although I will do my best to entertain you guys in this story: Note: I know Sonic Forces story wasn't as well-received as we hoped but I have a few good ideas inspired by Forces (Like the inclusion of a character I want to write well: Infinite) to incorporate into this story while making a new adventure for our fellow heroes from Sonic X. Without Further Ado.. Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy! :D

Episode 3: Enter Infinite

Unknown to Amy and Sonic, the route they were taking to reach Tails' house was very close to the place they discovered that . . . thing.

Sonic was very worried for Tails, especially after many emotional outbursts of his that nearly got Sonic just as sad for his buddy, Tails. Although, Sonic felt better for some reason. Like he realized that Tails needed support more than ever, no matter how many times he tried to push Sonic and his friends away. Another reason being that maybe Tails knew something about that mysterious gem he had encountered the night before.

It was no secret that Tails had a High I.Q. and knew about many things, Sonic had faith that many Tails could him him find out what this mysterious gem was.

Amy, although concerned for both of her friends, was still somewhat interested in this phantom-like ruby.

'What could have scared Sonic that badly?' She thought to herself. Something wasn't right and she was determined to help Sonic more this time around. Suddenly she could feel the wind start to blow an ominous breeze against them. Something just wasn't right. That jem was gone from its original location. 'That gem could be anywhere.'

" **Indeed I can..hehe… You are smarter than you appear to be pink one."**

Amy recoiled in horror to find that a new figure was standing in front of them. This figure had a strange red aura to him. To make matters even more confusing. That gem was attached to his chest like some sort of badge of honor. Sonic, of course, was terrified to see the exact same figure from his vision. It felt like he was staring into the blue hedgehog's soul, and It felt like an eternity before the silence was broken.

"Who… are you?" Amy said very cautiously, trying to make sense of the situation at had.

The figured stared at Amy before speaking in a menacing tone. He felt like he was distorting reality itself when he was speaking. His cold blooded stared still locked onto both of them.

" **Those who seek names are often disappointed, but if you insist that who am I to hold back."**

He summoned red cubes that seemed to engulf the sky in a pitch black color. At lighting speed, he teleported mere centimeters from the duo.

" **You may call me Infinite. In the brief moments that remain to you both. Hehe. .. "**

Sonic final began to have more control of his body and seemed to be alright for now. He knew this Infinite figure was not letting them run away from this.

He had to be brave.

"What do you want with us, Infinite? If you think I'm gonna let you hurt any of my friends, then you are mistaken." Sonic said as he got into a fighting stance.

" **Your threats are of little importance to me. You think you can match my power with that fear you possess."**

"Fear? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked as he carefully started to realize that ruby on his chest was the same ruby from before. This isn't good.

" **I can feel that sweet, sweet fear inside of you. I already have what I need. Yet here you are, Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of your home, cowering in fear. Now if you will excuse me I have some important matters to attend to. Until we meet again, Farewell."**

Suddenly everything returned to normal, as if Infinite never appeared to them. Sonic and Amy have to blink a few times to "snap back" to reality.

"We should probably find Tails now."

Knuckles the Echidna was doing his duty was watching the Master Emerald so it wouldn't fall into the hands of evil forces. Everything seemed to be normal to him. He had just finished another adventure with Sonic and friends involving stopping the Metarex. What could go wrong if he took a little nap.

Knuckles, tired, closed his eyes and started falling into a deep sleep. Unaware of what would happen or what he would find when he would wake up.

Even though all of this was going on, Cream the Rabbit was busy playing with her good friend Cheese. After all, she needed a break from adventure for a while but she noticed something weird happening in the sky near Eggman's fortress. 'Hmmm, That sky looks very red and is it… raining cubes. I got to message Tails to see maybe he knows what's going on." Cream got her little transmitter and sent a message to Tails.. No response.

As Dr. Eggman was busy trying to construct his newest evil scheme, one of his robots came to him with an urgent message.

"Dr Eggman! An unknown entity with unspeakable power is attempting to breach the fort! Permission to fire security homing missiles?" The robot informed him.

Dr. Eggman quickly looked out the window to see a familiar sight. The entity that the robot was addressing was his Old Project: Project Infinite. He remembered it clearly well. The Phantom Ruby he had discovered ages ago was a powerful gem indeed. It had many abilities but needed to be recharged after a certain amount of time. When he discovered it, Eggman decided it would be best to test it on a robot first.

Of course that plan ended in failure. Dr. Eggman was about to give up on the project when a mysterious Jackal offered himself up as a test subject. The Doctor was surprised to see someone willing to test this new and possibility dangerous ruby. So, after the testing was done, this Jackal referred to himself as Infinite. Infinite tested his powers nears the nearby towns only to ended up conquering those town for the Eggman Empire. Eggman though he had succeeded until Infinite's power Level was running low. Infinite desperately wanted more of the energy but however he didn't know what energy he needed. Soon, he was trapped inside of the Phantom Ruby due to the lack of energy.

Fearing that others might discover it, Dr. Eggman buried it in an unknown location: marking it as another failure. But now, it seems that his project had worked after all. Now he just needed to know what caused him to come back.

I'm glad to finally finish this chapter. I tried to match Infinite's character while still making this chapter good. Let me know how I did. Until next time guys!


End file.
